Sisters
by Bookie
Summary: Please R and R Two sisters go and live with their aunt Medda after their parents die. What happens when they get there? Read and find out! Last chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Busy Body, Books, Chattah, and Martini belong to themselves. I own Bookie, Wheeler, and Saphire.  
  
"Jessica! Kaelin! Get your asses down here right now!" Medda Larkson yelled up the stairs to her large apartment.  
  
"We are just coming Aunt Medda." Kaelin London yelled back.  
  
"We were just having some trouble with our uniforms. But we are on our way down now." Jessica London, Kaelin's fraternal twin said.  
  
A second later, Kaelin and Jessica were at the top of the stairs looking down at their aunt. They were wearing form fitting white dresses that went down to their knees. The skirt was a tad puffy, and there were no sleeves. They both had an apron on. Jessica's was orange, and Kaelin's was yellow.  
  
"You girls look lovely," Medda said. "Your parents would be proud of you."  
  
Jessica and Kaelin's parents had died a few months ago in a fire. Their whole apartment building burnt down, and the two girls were the only survivors. The firemen couldn't believe that they were still alive when they found them. Medda had taken in the girls right away. Only recently had she decided that Jessica and Kaelin were ready to work at the theater. They had just turned 16 a month ago and had just finished school, so this was their first real job.  
  
"So are you girls ready for your first night on the job? You will just be waitresses, so all you have to do is write down the order on the pad of paper, go to the bar, get the drinks, then bring them back to the customer."  
  
"Yes Aunt Medda, we already know. You've only told us a hundred times." Kaelin said.  
  
"I know, I just want to make sure that you know what you are doing. I'm sure you'll be fine. Now just go on out there and start taking orders." Medda said. "I've got to start getting ready for the show tonight. Have fun girls. I'll see you later!"  
  
Medda left the girls, and Kaelin and Jessica sucked in their breath, and went out to take their first orders.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The newsies entered Medda's like they did every other Saturday night. Racetrack, Blink, Mush, Skittery, and Itey all were there solo. Only Jack, Spot, and Dutchy had come with someone. Busy Body, or how everyone calls her, Busy, was holding hands with Jack. Spot has his arm around his girl, Chattah. Dutchy and his girl Books, had their arms linked together.  
  
"Jack, hurry up! I want to get a good table!" Busy said.  
  
"Slow down Busy," Jack said. "You know we always get the best seats at Medda's."  
  
Busy looked at Jack impatiently, and sighed. Chattah looked over at her and smiled. Busy was always wanting to do things in a hurry.  
  
"Hey Books," Chattah said. "Haven't you noticed that Racetrack and Blink have been really quiet lately?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, Race and Blink have been acting strange lately." Books said. "I think it has to do with that bitch Wheeler and her friend Saphire bugging them. Wheeler has been trying to get with Blink for weeks. And Saphire has been stealing Racetrack's cigars, money, and his deck of cards. Jack why do you let Wheeler and Saphire stay at the LH?" Books asked.  
  
"Because they pay their fair share, and I can't tell them that they can't stay. Only Kloppman can do that." Jack responded.  
  
"You girls gossip too much. You've got to stop doing it. And if you can't, at least do it where no one can hear you." Spot said.  
  
"Anyways, here they come. And Snoddy's with Wheeler." Dutchy said.  
  
They all looked over at the door where Wheeler, Saphire, and Snoddy were coming in. It looked as if Wheeler had made her next conquest.  
  
"Well we better go in and get our table." Busy said, sill anxious about getting seats.  
  
"All right sweetie. We'll go in now." Jack said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The other two couples followed them into the hall.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Blink," Racetrack said. "You're looking pretty low tonight. What's the matter?"  
  
"Girl problems," Blink replied sighing. "Wheeler won't leave me alone. She just doesn't get the fact that I don't like her. What about you? You're looking pretty low yourself."  
  
"Saphire keeps stealing my things. I wish Jack would do something about it." Racetrack replied.  
  
He was looking around the room from his seat right near the stage, when something orange caught his eye. He saw that it was an orange apron that covered a white waitress's dress. He looked at the girl the dress was on. She was beautiful. She was short, curvy, had dark brown hair cut into a sleek bob, and the most amazing smile that lit up her eyes.  
  
"Hey Blink," Racetrack said. "Do you see that girl with the orange apron on over there? She's beautiful."  
  
"She sure is." Blink replied.  
  
All of a sudden something yellow caught his eye. He saw that it belonged to another waitress. The owner was a gorgeous, long, blond haired girl. She was about average height, and had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
"Hey Race," Blink said. "What do you think about the girl in the yellow apron?"  
  
"She's pretty, but I prefer the orange apron girl." Racetrack replied.  
  
"Well that works out well," Blink said. "Because I like the yellow apron girl better."  
  
And with that, Racetrack and Blink went back to saying nothing, and occasionally stealing glances at the two girls.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Wheeler was making out with Snoddy when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Who the hell is it, and what the fuck do you want?" Wheeler said, breaking free from Snoddy's embrace.  
  
"Bite my ass bitch," Saphire, Wheeler's best bud, said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Wheeler said. "Can't we do this another time? But if it's important, I guess this can wait." she said, motioning to Snoddy.  
  
"Yes it is important," Saphire said. "But don't worry, it won't take long."  
  
"Hurry up baby," Snoddy said. "I can't wait till you get back."  
  
Wheeler gave Snoddy a quick kiss before she followed Saphire. They walked until they got to a deserted corner of the room.  
  
"So what is so important that you had to interrupt me and Snoddy?" Wheeler asked.  
  
"Have you found out yet where Kloppman has his safe? Our train to Santa Fe leaves in less than a month, and we still need to buy our tickets." Saphire said.  
  
"I almost have it," Wheeler said. "I'm sure that after I've had my way with Snoddy he'll tell me where the safe is, and then we'll be home free!" Wheeler said.  
  
"Well make sure it's soon, because I don't know how much longer I can wait for you." Saphire said.  
  
Wheeler glared at Saphire. Without saying a word, she got up and walked back over to Snoddy.  
  
"Hey baby," Wheeler said. "Why don't we get out of here and have some real fun, if you know what I mean." she said seductively.  
  
"Sure honey, the sooner the better," Snoddy replied. "Let's go back to the LH. No one will be there because they are all here."  
  
Wheeler agreed and they got up and left, without anybody noticing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jessica and Kaelin were rushing around getting orders, and then bringing the customers their drinks. Finally they were having their first break of the evening.  
  
"So Jessica, how has your night been so far?" Kaelin asked. "I'm pooped already, after working only an hour. But the boys, or newsies as aunt Medda calls them, are so nice. I can't believe we've never met them before."  
  
"I bet I'm just as pooped as you, maybe even more." Jessica replied.  
  
Her eyes started to roam freely around the room, the first time she'd had the chance to do it all night. Her eyes wandered to a boy who seemed to be staring back at her. He had brownish-black hair, and had a cigar hanging lazily out of his mouth. He seemed to have noticed she was looking at him, and gave her a smile before turning away.  
  
"Hey Kaelin, do you see the boy over there with the cigar?" Jessica asked, pointing him out to her.  
  
"Yes," Kaelin said. "What about him?"  
  
"He's gorgeous!" Jessica replied.  
  
"I guess, if you like that kinda guy. Now his friend on the other hand, is to die for!" Kaelin said, her eyes falling on the other person at the table.  
  
He had dirty blind hair, and an eye patch covering his left eye. He seemed to keep looking at her.  
  
"Hey I've got an idea!" Jessica said. "Why don't we go over there and take their orders. You can take the one you like, and I'll take the one I like. What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect. Well, we better get over there before some other girls get to them first." Kaelin answered back.  
  
The two girls walked over to the boy's table, not knowing what to expect from them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys," Chattah said. "Do you know who those two girls are?" she said, motioning to Jessica and Kaelin who were walking by.  
  
"Yes," Jack said. "Medda was telling me about them. I think their names are Jessica and Kaelin. They are her nieces. Their parents died in a fire, so they came to live with Medda a few months ago. They just finished school a few days ago, so that's why we've never really seen them before."  
  
"That's so sad that their parents died," Busy said.  
  
"It is. When they come to serve our table, we are going to be super nice to them." Books said.  
  
"Well they will need to get newsie names if they are going to be hanging around us." Spot said.  
  
"Spot!" Chattah said hitting Spot on the arm.  
  
"What did you do that for? I was only joking. But I still think it would be a good idea to give them newsie names." Spot said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Dutchy said. "It might make them feel more welcomed."  
  
"You know what?" Busy asked. "I've always wanted to work at Medda's. Maybe they could put in a good word for me."  
  
"Busy, that is no way to be treating them, like you want to be their friend just so you can work for Medda." Jack said.  
  
"Maybe after a while you could say something, but I would keep your big mouth shut for now if I were you." Books said.  
  
"Watch who you are talking to," Busy said. "My boyfriend happens to be the leader of the Manhattan newsies. I could get him to get the newsies to soak you!"  
  
"Hey, hey," Dutchy said. "I happen to be one of those 'newsies' you're talking about, and I wouldn't do that to Books. Plus, she's my sweetie."  
  
"And who asked me this?" Jack asked. "You gotta learn how to keep that big ass mouth of yours shut once in a while."  
  
Busy looked like she was going to start crying. Her eyes filled up with tears, and fell over the rim of her eyes.  
  
"I was only kidding," she said. "You didn't have to yell at me."  
  
"We weren't yelling," Jack said softly. "But you sometimes open that mouth of yours when you don't need to be."  
  
Jack pulled Busy's chair closer to his, and cuddled her. He then proceeded to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, and kissed her.  
  
"I can't stand it when they get all lovey-dovey. It makes me wanna puke." Spot said, looking disgusted.  
  
"Then," Chattah said. "I guess you won't be needing me for the rest of the night."  
  
Chattah made a move to get up, but Spot stopped her.  
  
"You're different. You're my girl, and I like kissing you." Spot said.  
  
Spot started to whisper things meant only for Chattah's ears, and she giggled whispering things back. Meanwhile, during the time Jack apologized to Busy, and Spot and Chattah getting quite intimate, Books had gotten off her chair and went and sat in Dutchy's lap. They were now making out, and this is how Saturday nights always turned out.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Busy Body, Books, Chattah, and Martini belong to themselves. I own Bookie, Wheeler, and Saphire.  
  
Racetrack seemed to be in a daze so Blink decided to hit him.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Racetrack said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Those two girls are coming over here." Blink said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Racetrack replied. He looked up and saw the girl in the orange apron, and the girl in the yellow apron walking over.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Racetrack said as the girls approached their table.  
  
"Can we help you?" the girl with short brown hair said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Now that all depends on what we need help with," Racetrack said.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my rude friend here," Blink said. "My name's Blink and this here is Racetrack."  
  
"Oh forgive us," the girl with blonde hair said. "My name's Kaelin, and this is my sister Jessica."  
  
'Jessica,' Racetrack thought. 'What a beautiful name.' He looked back at her. 'She must be a new waitress. I wonder when she started to work here?'  
  
"So," Racetrack said. "How long have you girls been working here for? I didn't know that Medda was looking for more help."  
  
Kaelin looked over at Jessica whose eyes had welled up with tears.  
  
"Excuse me," Jessica said and left the table.  
  
"Sorry about that," Kaelin said sadly. "She still hasn't gotten over our parents death. That's why we are here. Medda is our aunt, and she took us in."  
  
Blink was amazed with how well Kaelin was taking all of this. He decided that he had to get to know this girl better.  
  
"I know this may sound strange, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." Blink said, a little embarrassed about asking her so quickly.  
  
Kaelin's face lit up. "I would love to. I have the day off tomorrow. We could do something then if you like." Kaelin's face suddenly fell. "Oh wait. I told Jessica that I would spend the day with her."  
  
"Not a problem," Blink said. "I could bring a bunch of people from the lodging house, and we could all do something tomorrow."  
  
"Hey," Racetrack said. "What about me? I want to go too you know."  
  
Blink laughed. "Of course you're coming. So what time would be good tomorrow?" Blink asked, his attention now back at Kaelin.  
  
"Well how many people are you going to ask? I am sure Jessica, Aunt Medda, and myself could pack a picnic. I just need to know how many people we are feeding."  
  
"Super idea. Well there will be Race and myself, Spot, Chattah, Jack, Busy, Dutchy, and Books. We could all meet at Central Park at about 11:00 am. How's that?" Blink asked getting excited because he would be spending the day with Kaelin, even if there were going to be other people there.  
  
"Sounds great. We'll see you there. Bye." Kaelin said, and walked away.  
  
Racetrack looked over at Blink. "I can't believe you just did that. When a girl comes over that you like, you usually try to hide."  
  
"I guess this girl was different. Well, we better go find those guys and tell them that they're going to a picnic with us tomorrow." Blink said.  
  
The two boys got up, and trudged off to go find the others to tell them the news.  
  
* * *  
  
Wheeler and Snoddy were lying on Snoddy's bunk. They had just had sex, and now Wheeler was trying to get from Snoddy where the LH safe was.  
  
"So baby," Wheeler said. "Did you know that Kloppy has a safe?"  
  
"Yup, I knew that," Snoddy said.  
  
"Well I bet you don't know where it is." Wheeler sid, hoping that Snoddy wouldn't catch on to what she was doing.  
  
"I sure do It's in the wall right behind the painting in the office." Snoddy said.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," Wheeler said, hoping that Saphire had heard him. "For answering that correctly, you get a prize."  
  
"And what would that be?" Snoddy asked smirking.  
  
"You'll just have to see," Wheeler said, her head going down on him.  
  
Saphire heard Snoddy moan. 'That is fucking disgusting,' she thought.  
  
She walked down the stairs and over to Kloppman's office. Kloppman usually went out on nights the boys went to Medda's because he hated it when they came home smashed. Saphire quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She went over to the picture on the wall and removed it.  
  
'Now if I could only remember the shitty combination.' she thought to herself.  
  
It took Saphire a few tries before she finally got the combination. Saphire opened the safe and saw all the money.  
  
'Jackpot.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Busy Body, Books, Chattah, and Martini belong to themselves. I own Bookie, Wheeler, and Saphire.

            Jessica and Kaelin walked into Central Park at exactly 11:00am. They looked around for Racetrack and Blink, until they saw they sitting on a very large blanket with six other people. The girls walked over to them all. Blink looked up and saw the girls.

            "Everyone, I would like you to meet Kaelin and Jessica London." Blink said.

            "Hi," said a girl with long jet-black hair and emerald eyes. She was about 5 ft 4 in, and skinny but curvy. "My name is Books."

            "And I'm her boyfriend Dutchy." A boy with glasses and blond hair said.

            "I'm Chattah," said a girl with long, wavy, honey blond hair, sea green eyes, and was about average height.

            "And I would be Spot Conlon. Chattah's my girl and I'm the leader of the Brooklyn newsies." A boy with blue eyes, blond hair, and a slingshot hanging out of his back pocket said.

            "I'm Busy Body, but everyone calls me Busy." Said a girl with brown, shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and looked quite tall, almost 6 ft.

            "And I'm Jack Kelly. I'm Busy's boyfriend and the leader of the Manhattan newsies." Replied a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a red bandana and a cowboy hat hanging around his neck.

Jessica and Kaelin stood for a moment, remembering all the faces and the names that went with them.

"So are you guys sisters? Cousins?" Books asked them.

"We're fraternal twins. That's why we don't look the same." Kaelin replied.

Jessica sat down beside Books and Racetrack, and Kaelin sat down beside Blink and Jack. Everyone sat around in an awkward silence. Finally Jessica broke it.

"Is everyone hungry? I'm sure we packed enough food to feed an army!" Jessica said.

Everyone laughed, and dug into the food. Half an hour and 10 bellies filled later, they had all become great friends. They had just finished eating, and were deciding what to do next. 

"I think we should go for a walk," Busy said.

"It's too hot to go for a walk," Dutchy said.

"What else could we do?" asked Jack.

"Why don't we rent a couple of rowboats on the small lake here." Chattah said.

"Hey, if we do that, we could get them for free. I know the guy who runs it, and he still owes me from the last poker game we played." Racetrack said.

"Well it sounds like we're going to row some boats!" Chattah said happily. "Spot, you're coming with me!"

"Jack, you're going with me," Busy said smiling.

"Let me guess," said Dutchy. "Am I going with you Books?"

"Yup. You sure are smart. I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Books said laughing.

"Care to row with me?" Blink asked, looking over at Martini.

"Why I would love to." Kaelin said. '_As if I could say no to him!_'

'_Maybe he doesn't like me,_' Jessica thought, looking over at Racetrack. '_How embarrassing. What am I…_' But her thoughts were interrupted when Racetrack spoke.

"Well my beautiful lady, it seems that we are the only two left," he said with a smirk. "We'll have to show these guys they chose the wrong partners. We are going to have much more fun then they are!"

Racetrack held out his hand, and Jessica took it happily. They ran off laughing to catch up with the others who had already left.

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *

As they neared the lake, Kaelin remembered they left all the stuff behind.

"Umm, you guys, we left all of our stuff back there. What if someone tries to steal it?" Kaelin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said. "We do it all the time. It will all be there when we get back."

Spot remembered something he had said the night before.

"I think we should give them their newsie names now," he said.

"What are newsie names?" Jessica asked.

"Well it's basically a nick name that describes us. Books for instance, got her name because she likes to read and write books. So just tell us your favorite thing, what you like to do, things like that, and we'll figure out a name for you from that." Jack replied.

Kaelin thought for a moment, until she thought of something.

"My favorite drinks are martini's," she said.

"Ha!" Jessica said. "That's funny considering you've never had one!"

"Shut up!" Kaelin said, her cheeks growing warm. "Just because I've never had one, doesn't mean it can't be my favorite drink."

"Well I think it's perfect. From now on Kaelin, you are going to be called Martini." Blink smiled as he said it, and everyone else agreed it was a good decision.

"And what about you Jessica?" Racetrack asked. "What do you like to do, or what's your favorite things?"

Before Jessica could even open her mouth, Martini spoke up.

"Well she likes to take bets all the time. And she always wins. She also acts like a bookie sometimes, just taking the money for the bets. Once she almost got kicked out of school because it's not allowed." Martini said.

"Is this true Jessica?" Books asked.

"Well, yes. It is. I happen to be the best at what I do. And not that bad of a bookie either." Jessica said, proud of herself.

"I've got it! Your new name can be Bookie!" Chattah exclaimed.

"I like that," said Busy. "What do you think Jessica?"

"Jessica, who's Jessica?" Bookie replied, and everyone started laughing.

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Busy Body, Books, Chattah, and Martini belong to themselves. I own Bookie, Wheeler, and Saphire.

            They were all on the lake relaxing in their boats, when Busy came up with an idea.

            "Hey everyone," Busy cried. " Why don't we have a race?"

            "Good idea!" Dutchy replied. 

            Soon everyone was lined up, and Spot was about to count down to start the race.

            "5, 4, 3, 2," he paused for a moment. "1!"

            The race was quick but challenging. It all came down to Chattah and Spot, and Blink and Martini. In the end, Spot and Chattah won with Blink and Martini in a close second, Busy and Jack in third, Books and Dutchy in fourth, and Bookie and Racetrack in dead last.

            "Oh well," Bookie said with a sigh. "Better luck next time."

            Racetrack wanted her to feel better, so he decided to ask her out. He stood up a little as he did it.

            "Bookie my dear, will you go out with me?" he said as the boat was shaking violently.

            "I would love…" But Bookie was cut off because the boat had tipped over.

            Nobody had been paying attention to Racetrack and Bookie, but when they heard the huge splash, they all turned around.

            "What happened?" Books asked as Bookie and Racetrack surfaced.

            "Well you see," Bookie started. "This fine young gentleman was asking me out, but then the boat tipped over."

            "Anyone care for a swim?" Racetrack asked.

            "I shouldn't," Martini said. "This dress is brand new, and Aunt Medda would kill me if I ruined it."

            "Then take it off!" Bookie exclaimed.

            While Martini had been talking, Bookie had taken off her dress and put it in the boat, revealing her corset. Chattah decided to join them, so she did the same as Bookie, and jumped in. Spot jumped in quickly after. Soon everyone but Martini was in the water. Busy decided that enough was enough, and that she was going to get Martini in the water, one way or another.

            "Oh Martini," Busy said after she had swum over to her boat. "Could you give me a hand?"

            Martini looked a little unsure of the whole idea, but she held out her hand to Busy anyway. Busy grabbed it, but instead of pulling herself up, she pulled Martini into the water. When Martini resurfaced, she looked like she could kill someone, but seconds later, she was laughing hysterically.

            "What's so funny?" Dutchy asked. "You'd think that she'd be mad, not happy, that she was pulled into the water."

            Martini took off her dress, and joined the others in the swim.

            "I feel like a slut in just my corset and underwear." Books said. "But I kinda like it."

            "Oh, speaking of sluts, we kinda have one at the LH," said Chattah. "Her name is Wheeler. She's slept with half the guys in town I bet."

            "She keeps trying to get with me, but she doesn't seem to get the message that I want to have nothing to do with her." Blink said.

            "She had a best friend called Saphire. She tends to steal anything she can get her hands on." Racetrack added.

            "They sound awful," said Martini. "Can't you do anything about it? Why do you let them stay there?"

            "As long as they pay their daily fee, we can't do anything about it." Jack sighed. "So for the moment, they're staying put."

            "Oh well," Bookie said with a smirk. "Tag! You're it Spot!" and she swam away laughing.

                        *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            Wheeler and Saphire were walking through Central Park, going over their plan to leave New York.

            "So," Wheeler asked. "What are we going to do next?"

            To tell the truth, Saphire was the brains behind the operation. Wheeler just went along with her because Saphire was her only friend.

            "Well, tomorrow morning, I'm going to go to the train station and buy our tickets." Saphire replied. "It's easier to hide two tickets instead of a bunch of cash."

            Wheeler lowered her head at that comment. While everyone was sleeping last night, including Saphire, she had taken some of the money the two girls had stolen from Kloppman back. She had felt really bad about stealing it, so once some of it was back, she had felt much better.

            "Hello, are you there?" asked Saphire. "I've been talking to you. Have you heard anything I've said?"

            "I was just thinking," replied Wheeler. "What were you saying?"

            "Well I was just thinking that maybe we should leave earlier than we had planned. I was reading a brochure today, and we could be on a train to Santa Fe in a week. I think that would be much better for us. What do you think?"

            "Well, it seems to me that you have your mind made up." Wheeler sighed. "We leave in a week."

            Once the words were out of Wheeler's mouth, she wished she could take them back. She didn't want to leave New York. It had become her home. Sure Saphire had some sort of relation in Santa Fe, but Wheeler didn't want to go somewhere she didn't know anyone.

            While Wheeler was thinking, Saphire was having some thoughts of her own. Maybe Wheeler wasn't as good of a friend as Saphire thought. Suddenly, or rather someone, caught her eye.

            "Wheeler, do you see who I see?" Saphire asked. "It's Jacky-boy and his little friends. Looks like there's two new girls. Come on, let's go make some mayhem!"

            Wheeler just nodded her head and followed Saphire, who was already walking over to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Books, Chattah, Busy Body, or Martini. Bookie, Wheeler, and Saphire are all mine. Warning- bad language. Do not read if it offends you.

            "Who the fuck are you?" Someone said behind Bookie.

            Bookie turned around and saw a girl who seemed to be the same age as her. She was about average height, had curly, brown hair, and blue eyes.

            "You heard her, bitch. Answer her!" said a girl who had just walked beside the first girl. She was a bit shorter than the other one, had honey-blond hair that went just below her shoulders, and green eyes.

            By this time, Racetrack, Blink, Martini, Chattah, Spot, Books, Busy, Dutchy, and Jack had gathered behind Bookie.

            "So I see you finally get to meet Saphire," Jack pointed to the brunette. " And Wheeler." He pointed to the blond.

            Martini looked them over. Saphire seemed truly to be a bitch, when on the other hand, Wheeler seemed to have a look of longing on her face. Of what, Martini was not sure of yet, but she would soon find out.

            "Pleased to meet you," said Bookie.

            She held out her hand. Saphire refused to shake it, but Wheeler shook Bookie's hand almost instantly.

            'Ah,' Martini thought. 'She's longing for friends. Not that I blame her, Saphire is a right cow.'

            Saphire looked at Wheeler with a look of disgust.

            "Oh, sorry to be rude, but this is Bookie and Martini." Chattah explained sarcastically.

            "Don't you mean bitch 1 and bitch 2?" Saphire retorted back.

            "That's it!" Wheeler exclaimed. "I am sick and tired of this fucking shit. Those girls aren't the bitches, you are!" Wheeler turned towards the girls. "Sorry about what I said before. It really was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you two around." And with that, Wheeler turned around and left.

            Everyone stood stunned, and watched Wheeler's receding body. It took them all a few minutes to register what had just happened.

            "Well that was quite the event," said Spot. "I wonder what that was all about?"

            "Go to hell!" Saphire said. "All of you!" She then turned and left.

            Everyone had almost forgotten that Saphire was still standing there.

            "That whole episode really confused me," Bookie said quizzically. "I thought you said Wheeler was mean. That's not what it seemed like to me. She seemed friendly enough."

            "Don't ask me," replied Books. "I have no clue what is going on around here anymore."

            The group started walking to the entrance of Central Park. Busy thought of something.

            "Are you two doing anything tonight?" Busy asked. "The rest of us are going to Medda's, as usual. Care to join us?"

            "Well, we do have the day off," Martini said slowly. "I don't see any harm in it. What do you think Bookie?"

            Bookie thought about it for a moment. Without even realizing it, she had made up her mind.

            "Sounds great! What time?" she asked.

*                                   *                                   *                                   *

            "So what do you think that was all about today with Saphire and Wheeler?" asked Busy.

            "Who knows," replied Chattah.

            The girls were in the girls bunkroom at the LH getting ready for the night.

            "I think we should talk to her. Maybe we could invite her out with us tonight." Books suggested. "I think she deserves another chance. Maybe this time we'll get a chance to meet the real Wheeler, not the one she hides behind."

            "We may as well," replied Busy.

            "We might be surprised with what we find." added Chattah.

            Meanwhile in the buys bunkroom, they were having similar thoughts. Spot had gone back to Brooklyn, but was meeting them at Medda's later that night.

            "So do you think we should ask the girls to ask Wheeler to come out with us?" asked Dutchy.

            "I don't see why not," Jack replied. "Obviously we've misjudged Wheeler, thinking she was a complete bitch, but it was really Saphire who caused her to be like this."

            "Well we'd better be telling the girls this, because we'll be late if we don't do it now!" Racetrack said.

            "I'll go do it," Jack volunteered. "I'll be right back."

            He left the bunkroom where Dutchy, Racetrack, and Blink were fighting over the mirror. He chuckled to himself, and walked down the hall. Once he reached the girls bunkroom, he knocked on the door twice. A few seconds later, the door was opened by Books.

            "What do you want Jack?" she asked.

            "The boys and I were thinking that maybe we should invite Wheeler to go out with us tonight." Jack said.

            "Too late," replied Books. "Chattah and Busy are asking her right now."

            "Ok. We're going in 10 minutes. We'll see you in the foyer then." Jack said.

            "Alright. We'll see you soon." Books answered, and then proceeded to shut the door. Once it was shut, Jack went back to the boys bunkroom.

            On the other side of the door, Busy and Chattah had asked Wheeler to join them at Medda's.

            "Are you sure you want me to come?" Wheeler asked.

            "Of course we do," responded Chattah. "So will you come with us?"

            "Sure, why not!" Wheeler replied. "Just give me a few seconds to get ready."

            "Alright," said Busy. "You won't regret it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Busy Body, Books, Chattah, and Martini belong to themselves. I own Bookie, Wheeler, and Saphire.

The large group entered the already filled hall. They found a table where Bookie, Martini, and Spot were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Spot complained. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to come!"

"Sorry," said Wheeler. "It's my fault. They asked me to come at the last minute, so they had to wait for me to get ready."

"Nice to see you again Wheeler," Martini said. "Sit down everyone. There's enough chairs for everyone."

As soon as everyone got seated, they decided to order their drinks. Everyone got a beer except for Bookie, Martini, and Books. They all got margarita's. Busy, being quite intrigued about what happened between Wheeler and Saphire, decided to ask.

"So Wheeler, what exactly did go on with you and Saphire this afternoon?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story. You see, Saphire has been wanting to leave New York for a while now. So she asked if I wanted to go along with her. I said yes because I didn't have any other friends at the time. She made up this huge plan on how to get enough money to leave town. Her last resort was to steal the money from Kloppman's safe, which she did last night." Wheeler paused for a moment and then continued. "I felt really bad about what she had done, so I took some of it back. I was getting sick of the way she treated people, so I blew up at her today. I went back to the LH, and she went back there as well. We had another huge fight. Then she left with all her stuff and the stolen money from Kloppman."

"So that's what Kloppman was talking about this morning," exclaimed Jack. "I can't believe Saphire would do something like that. I knew she liked to steal things, but I never imagined she would steal from Kloppman."

By this time, their drinks had arrived. They all sat at the table not talking, and enjoying their drinks.

"Let's just put this all behind us, and we'll start out fresh." Spot said after a few moments.

"Good idea," Bookie replied, and with that, they chatted the night away.

-------

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Medda said from the stage. "After the band's short break, it's gonna be the last song of the night."

The boys had left to talk to some boys from Harlem, so just the girls were left. Wheeler looked over at Mush and wished that she could dance the last song with him. The girls noticed Wheeler looking, and decided to act upon it.

"So Wheeler, is there a special someone you would like to dance with for the last dance?" Bookie inquired.

"Does this certain someone have brown hair and brown eyes?" added Chattah.

"Could he be standing by Skittery?" Books asked.

"Could he be the one laughing?" Martini questioned.

"Could his name be Mush?" Busy said.

"Yes to all of the above," replied Wheeler. "But he wont want to dance with me."

"You'll never know until you ask!" Chattah said.

"I guess you're right." Wheeler sighed. "Here goes nothing!"

Wheeler walked over to Mush, who was alone at the moment. She took all the courage she had inside of her, and decided to use it.

"Mush," she asked. "Will you dance the last dance with me?"

Mush looked at her for a moment. He knew what her reputation was like, but some of the boys said she'd changed completely. He was starting to like her. There was just something about her eyes.

"I'd love to." Mush replied.

He led her out to the dance floor where all the other couples had assembled, including Wheeler's new friends. As the band began to play, Wheeler thought to herself how lucky she was. She smiled at her friends, who all smiled back, and they all danced into their new lives.

La Fin


End file.
